


The Edge of True Power

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Magic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Glimmer has enormous magical potential, she just needs a teacher to help her harness it. Shadow Weaver is one such teacher, and she's been showing Glimmer just how powerful she truly is.Lessons are long. Intimate. Utilizing pent-up sexual desire, Glimmer's able to reach peaks she's never felt before. Hopefully she can resist forming too heavy a crush on her sultry-voiced teacher.





	The Edge of True Power

The Edge of True Power  
-by Drace Domino

Things had changed so much over the past few weeks for Glimmer. Losing her mother was a pain that the young princess could hardly handle, but through the love and support of her friends she had managed to make it through the other side of that darkness and cope with what had happened. With Angella’s loss came a whole new slew of responsibilities for the girl that was suddenly appointed queen, and while Glimmer relied on the other princesses to guide her towards the right decisions she strived to make life a better place for everyone in Etheria. She was constantly busy. Constantly working. Sometimes stressed beyond measure and sometimes so overwhelmed with the weight of her newfound authority that she simply wanted to teleport far, far away from the castle.

It was a lot to ask of a young woman...but all was not misery for Glimmer. A weekly ritual had given her considerable reason to keep going - something that she looked forward to with every passing second, and something that she could feel herself squirm with delight at the nearby promise of. And oddly enough, it was the last thing she ever would have expected to fill such an important role in her life.

Sorcery training.

It used to be boring and tedious, either listening to one of the droning magic instructors of Mystacor or “sparring” under the watchful eye of one of her mother’s most protective attendants. Sorcery training had always been the low point of her week, but now? Well...as it turned out, all she needed was the right teacher.

Shadow Weaver didn’t knock, nor did she even grace the door with her touch. As soon as Glimmer saw the shadows and tendrils of darkness creep into her room from every corner, she knew that her new teacher would be there in seconds. With excitement rising within her the young woman snapped to attention and stood tall and proud, dressed as she always was in her royal outfit of purple silk to match the tint of her cloud-soft hair. Glimmer positioned herself perfectly before the swarming shadows, chest pushed forward and hands folded behind her back, waiting impatiently until they finally took shape. As darkness started to spread and Glimmer could see patches of that flowing red robe and glimpses of that menacing mask, the young woman gave an excited gulp and had to force down her bubbling excitement. She was ready to learn...and ready to once more grace the sort of power Shadow Weaver was teaching her to wield.

“Queen Glimmer, how lovely to see you once more.” Shadow Weaver’s voice emerged as smooth as velvet into the room, rich and deep while blending menace and seduction into every last word. She stood a full head higher than the queen and quickly went about encircling her, gliding across wisps of shadow and moving in a smooth, fluid fashion. Pale blue fingers stretched forward to gently dip underneath the girl’s chin, lifting Glimmer’s head up a fraction of an inch so she could better gaze into those shining, joyful eyes. “I trust you’re ready to begin your training for this week?”

“O-oh, for sure, Shadow Weaver!” Glimmer’s voice chirped joyfully into the air, and she tried to keep herself still and straight as the other woman patrolled around her. It was difficult not to squirm underneath such a piercing gaze, especially when Shadow Weaver walked behind her and was most assuredly gazing from top to bottom, studying every inch of her chubby royal figure. “I can’t wait! I...I really think these lessons are helping me!”

“Patience, dear girl, the temptations of magic prey on the eager.” Wise words slipped from the other, offered with the same low, sensuous tone. As she came before Glimmer once more she waved a hand gently through the air, giving the girl the silent command to begin her preparations for training. Upon that command, Glimmer’s hands rushed to her royal attire and began to pull it free, swiftly started to undress before the older woman that had so unexpectedly come into her life. While beautiful young curves came exposed and Glimmer’s silk clothing dropped to the floor, Shadow Weaver continued with a calculating, thoughtful tone. “The only way to navigate towards utilizing your full potential is with my guidance...and I am afraid that true mastery may take years. There is much that you must be made to forget, thanks to the nonsense those visionless fools at Mystacor filled your head with.”

The promise that training could take years practically made Glimmer jump for joy, but she pulled her response back to nothing more than a heavy blush that formed on her cheeks and rushed to her chest. By now, the queen’s full bust was entirely exposed and those glorious, chubby breasts were there for Shadow Weaver to gaze upon - round and perfectly squishy, and sporting a pair of wide, puffy nipples that seemed desperate for attention. As Glimmer’s hands pressed to the top rim of her shorts to begin pushing them down, Shadow Weaver moved upon her, pressing a powerful grip to one of her tits while the other hand lifted, teasing delicate blue fingertips across her cheek.

“Have you been performing the exercises I assigned you?” Shadow Weaver asked, with a voice that promised one of two things: rewards if she had been obeyed, and punishments if not. The fact that the woman so effortlessly blended those two starkly different outcomes into a melodious, enchanting voice was enough to make Glimmer weak in the knees, but she nonetheless lifted her head to match her teacher’s gaze and spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

“Yes, every night!” She was quick to nod. “I...I think I’m really getting the hang of it!”

Shadow Weaver, unlike the teachers of Mystacor, unlike Angella’s attendants, was never impressed by self-admissions of power. Anyone could boast about their strength and their talents, like that mongrel Catra constantly yowling about how powerful she was. Glimmer’s new teacher, the teacher of the very queen of Bright Moon, was only interested in proof through demonstration. Everything else was mere posturing.

“We shall see…” The woman whispered with her low and menacing tone, just as the shadows began to creep across Glimmer’s newly naked form.

***

Glimmer’s exercises throughout the week made that moment almost unbearably delicious when it finally arrived. Every night the girl laid flat in the embrace of her bed, teasing her fingers across her naked figure while allowing the tips to sparkle and shine with magic. Masturbating while using her power was nothing new to Glimmer, of course - when your could make your digits buzz and vibrate with magical energy, it would’ve been silly to not discover that potential early on in her explorations. What Shadow Weaver had commanded her to do, however, was amazingly simple but nonetheless immensely effective. ...even if it was a little difficult to manage.

Every night, Glimmer masturbated for hours...but never once brought herself to a climax. Slowly, sensually, the young queen explored her body while envisioning the presence of her teacher nearby, rocking her hips against her own touch while she soaked the sheets in her excited nectar. As she edged herself through the night she could feel her magical powers building, emboldened by the raw sexual energy that was stored within her and held back from unleashing. The nights had been long and difficult for her to endure, but the reward now that she had done her homework would be well worth it. Shadow Weaver would tend to her, spend hours worshipping the young woman’s body while drawing out her magical power, and then finally...give her a release that was a week in the making.

And as it began, Glimmer’s goosebumps were undeniably as she sunk against the bed. As her rump pressed into the lavish pillows, she eagerly spread her thighs to showcase for Shadow Weaver the glistening pussy that hid between. Shaved, soaked, pink folds were fully exposed to the reformed Horde soldier, and when Shadow Weaver pressed a knee to the bed Glimmer had to openly swallow her moan lest she reveal too much to her teacher. In the past, Shadow Weaver made it clear - this was training. This was little more than magical manipulation of the energies lurking deep within Glimmer’s curvy young body. But even despite those stern discussions, it was difficult for Glimmer to regard the first woman to touch her with anything other than attracted delight.

“Very good, Glimmer...I see that you’ve been storing plenty of energy.” Shadow Weaver spoke in thoughtful contemplation, her blue fingers resting just above Glimmer’s hood. She teased her touch slowly back and forth, watching the queen quiver from the sensations, and a low rumbling chuckle escaped from the back of her throat. “My my...so much indeed. Who would have ever thought I’d find such a talented student in the most unlikely of places? But then...your father was much the same.”

Glimmer gulped nervously as Shadow Weaver continued to fondle her, those blue digits slipping down to gently begin massaging Glimmer’s pussy. Slow, delicate touch sent the girl nearly into convulsions, and Glimmer grasped the sheets to prevent from rocking her hips completely off of the bed. The adorable poof of pink hair bounced as she rocked her head back, and she did her best to spread her thighs even more, inviting her teacher to touch her deeper and more intimately.

“Y...You did...did this sort of thing with Dad?” Glimmer asked, a blend of sorrow and pride within her voice. Though she desperately missed both of her parents, it was somehow comforting to know that King Micah had gone through the same sort of training. She could be just like her dad, if she was willing to work hard enough. “You...you never mentioned that before.”

“I didn’t wish to distract you, Princess.” The words practically oozed from behind the sides of Shadow Weaver’s mask, just as she slid a pair of fingers inside of Glimmer’s slit. Rocking her fingers back and forth, forcing the young woman’s body to sway on the mattress by virtue of her mere touch, the elder woman relished the authority she had in that moment. “I feared that mentioning Micah’s training sessions would unnerve you, but...that was before I saw what a lust for learning you had, my dear. I’m as proud of you as I was him.”

It was hard for Glimmer to place what touched her more - that bold praise from Shadow Weaver, or the fingers hooking in her soaked slit and gently tugging her forward. In truth, it should have given her pause, knowing that Shadow Weaver had engaged in such sexual training with her very own father...but just as the woman’s voice seemed to penetrate the very depths of her senses, Glimmer’s indignation towards Shadow Weaver’s more eccentric features was fragile these days. She only found herself all the more excited, her nethers gripping those fingers as they worked deeper and deeper. She would’ve been happy to sit there the entire night, staring into that expressionless, cracked mask, nibbling her bottom lip and soaking the sheets more and more. The only reason she finally started to move was because of Shadow Weaver’s free hand taking her shoulder, coaxing her to turn around on the bed.

“On your stomach, Glimmer.” She coaxed, slipping the words with such a delicious, smoky desire that they could’ve easily convinced a woman to obey even without the promise of magical glory. “And silence your tongue. You’ll need to concentrate for the next few hours...but know that I have enormous faith in you.”

“Y-Yes, Shadow Weaver!” Glimmer gulped, yet pressed her hands to the mattress to begin assuming the position. “Thank you for teaching me!”

With that, the girl gratefully spun and laid flat against the bed, just like her father did countless times so many years ago.

***

Glimmer’s curvy figure sunk against the mattress, and she pulled a pillow close to her face so she could muffle her impending whimpers. The young woman was prone and fully exposed to the teacher she once considered her greatest enemy, the same woman that had tortured and tormented her back in the Fright Zone. Those days seemed desperately long ago, and now Glimmer felt nothing but exhileration as Shadow Weaver’s hands moved upon her figure. Slow digits walked up her spine while another hand pressed against Glimmer’s rump, squeezing a tight fistful of chubby flesh and making her squeak from the back of her throat. With curled toes and fingers digging deep into the pillow, Glimmer swallowed and braced herself as she felt...things building within her.

“Concentrate, dear girl, concentrate…” Shadow Weaver’s voice was as cruelly patient as ever, even while her fingers worked against the other’s supple flesh. “We’ve merely just begun. Prove to me that you’ve indeed trained yourself to store all of these energies inside.”

Glimmer gave a muffled yelp of agreement, and shut her eyes tight while she focused. All of the self-edging she had performed over the past long week was leading up to this moment, leading up to her trial at the fingers of her teacher. Shadow Weaver would caress her, tease her, make her young body tremble with pleasure...and if she was able to hold out until the older woman consented, bring her to a thundering release. Glimmer’s heart was racing as she allowed that touch to drift low, a thumb sliding against the pucker of her rear while fingers snugly fit within her tender nethers. Twisting, tugging, twirling, each one of Shadow Weaver’s motions was designed to make Glimmer quake and convulse. Determined to bring the girl just barely to the edge, only to cease her motions and make her come down once more.

The purpose was simple, and the proof of their efforts soon became visible. For weeks now, Glimmer had been learning to sit on that energy building inside of her, cling to a warm sensation that she otherwise would’ve unleashed freely. But as she refused herself to hit a peak even as Shadow Weaver’s motions intensified, Glimmer’s skin felt flushed and gooesbumped, and it wasn’t long before a gentle pink aura started to overtake her.

Similar to her sparkles but somehow richer and more dense, the girl practically smoldered with energy as the minutes passed and Shadow Weaver’s touch continued to grind within her slit. As the elder woman took a knee beside the bed and sunk her free hand against the girl’s rump, Glimmer braced herself all the harder as she prepared for even deeper treatment. With the hell of her palm against Glimmer’s pucker and her front two fingers firmly hooked, the sorceress basked in the pink glow coming off of her student and spoke in a voice that was seething with menacing pride.

“Yes, yes…” She hissed, and Glimmer could hear her breathe inward - a sign of satisfaction that went far beyond lust for flesh and juice, but rather the pure, unbridled power that she was fingering from her student. “Very good, Princess. Keep focusing on these sensations!”

Glimmer gave a nervous, gulping whimper and did exactly as her teacher commanded. It was a difficult task, to focus on the wisps of smoldering pink that seemed to escape every every curve of her figure. They were trails of light that she couldn’t harness just yet, the vapor trails of power building deep inside of her. The more excited she became the more emboldened by raw power Glimmer felt, and with her hips gently rocking against the mattress and her nethers clutching at her teacher’s fingers, she was forced to stifle a depraved moan against the pillow.

Errant thoughts were hard to force from her mind. Would her mother be ashamed at what she was doing, allowing such a wicked woman to squeeze magic from her slit like a peach in a tightened grip? Did her father know this level of edged delight underneath Shadow Weaver’s watch? Despite her guilt Glimmer only felt more and more excited with every swallowed worry, and she felt herself near a peak...only for the fingers within her to stop short. She immediately knew why, but as she laid gasping against the pillow Shadow Weaver spoke regardless, voice oddly comforting in the intensity of that moment.

“You nearly unleashed your power, my student…” She murmured, and slid her juice-glistened thumb against Glimmer’s ass once more, teasing the digit against her pucker. “You must exert better control. Now...allow us to continue.”

“Y-Yes, Shadow Weaver...o-of course…”

The muffled whimper that Glimmer offered to the pillow was the last the girl spoke for hours. Laying on her stomach, leaving her thighs spread and her holes free for the older woman’s fingers, Glimmer tried to cling to the chords of power running through her. Her desires flared, her adoration of her teacher built and built, and her mind spun everywhere from delight to shame to guilt and to pride. The sheets were left damp by the first hour, and Glimmer’s throat went sore from groaning by the second. By the third, Shadow Weaver’s caresses grew even more intense...and Glimmer knew that her long torment was finally nearing a moment of release. Her voice quivered as she spoke, optimism and hope ringing in her tone, and she twisted her face across the pillow to gaze at her teacher as she did so.

“S...Shadow Weaver...can...can I...please…”

When Shadow Weaver looked up, Glimmer saw only the intimidating, emotionless mask that gazed down upon her father during his own lessons. Save for the crack down the center - the very crack that Glimmer herself made - nothing was different, including the response from the calculating, collected teacher.

“Of course not, Princess.” She tsked, and waved a finger back and forth. “Not until your lesson is complete.”

As Glimmer moaned against the pillow again, her slit trembling and every muscle in her body pulsing with a hunger to release, she nonetheless continued to radiate with wild threads of pink energy. Her peak would not come for some time no matter how much she begged, for there was too much power inside of her to tap to dare risk wasting this progress.

For Glimmer, she was caught at the edge of bliss by a woman she was building a fond, intense attachment to.

For Shadow Weaver, she was simply showing another student the power that lurked within...provided she could show the proper discipline.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
